


A Little Action

by Napisala



Category: NCIS
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, First Kiss, M/M, Male Slash, McNozzo - Freeform, Oral Sex, Pre-Slash, Seduction, Tim/Tony - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 11:31:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2730869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Napisala/pseuds/Napisala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The entire set was abuzz with anticipation...  After all, it wasn’t every day that THE Anthony DiNozzo was scheduled to be on set."<br/>Tim's already looking forward to seeing gorgeous model/actor Tony DiNozzo in person; when a change of plan pushes them together for the day, can Tim manage to keep up?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Action

The entire set was abuzz with anticipation that refused to be quashed by the apathetic sensibilities of the more seasoned professionals in the mix. And really, how could it, with such an inducement to make nerves flutter? After all, it wasn’t every day that THE Anthony DiNozzo was scheduled to be on set. And for a photo session that would purportedly contain some topless shots at that!

Tim McGee was not immune, no sir; though he certainly did a much better job of hiding his excitement than the women of widely varying ages giggling amongst themselves in small clutches. Most days he hated this internship as a production assistant. He’d hoped the posting would have been an opportunity to learn some of the technical skills of staging lighting and sound, perhaps to ingratiate himself with a recognized production company and bolster his future prospects. Instead his day-to-day consisted of activities more like a gopher or messenger and Tim often found himself wondering just what he was going to do with his life.

But today was a reward of sorts in Tim’s mind. The universe’s way of patting him on the arm and telling him to keep his head up. Anthony DiNozzo, to put it simply, was absolutely effing gorgeous. He’d started out with modeling but his star appeal could not be denied and he soon found himself acting as well. The transition to television had gone so smoothly that according to gossip reports, he was in talks to appear in an upcoming feature film.

He made regular appearances in Tim’s fantasies, but never had Tim imagined that he would get to see the man himself up close and personal. He seriously doubted there’d be much, if any, interaction between him and the gorgeous star, but he counted the opportunity to just see him in person as a win. He was curious, too, to see how reality matched up to the legend. The media regularly praised DiNozzo for his kindness, his generous gifts to charity, and his outgoing, affable nature. Tim couldn’t help but wondering if this would prove to be true or if he would be like 95% of the other models and actors he’d had to work around during his time as an intern.

As it is, he was late. Everything was ready but of course people couldn’t be seen just standing around so they continued to flit back and forth, second-guessing their choices and making seemingly minor adjustments to all manners of things, generally adding to the tension that already hung in the air.

Nearly forty-five minutes behind schedule, the man himself burst onto the set, apologizing profusely in a voice that sounded surprisingly sincere to Tim’s ears. He was rushed off to hair and makeup as the set director went about barking demands to quickly bring everything and everyone to a state of readiness.

So that’s Tony DiNozzo. Wow.

Tim went about his usual tasks on autopilot while the rest of his brain went into overdrive courtesy of the man just a hallway removed from him. Everyone said that the camera loved him but to Tim’s eyes, no camera had ever done him justice. He’d only seen the model for a few moments, clad in basic jeans and a black T-shirt, but that glimpse alone had been enough to get him going.

He was glad that he looked suitably busy when he spied the set director, Marla, hastily making her way over to him. 

“McGee, gonna need you to pitch in extra today, think you’re up for it, kid?”

“Yes, of course, whatever you need.”

She squeezed his shoulder with a smile (damn, her hands are strong) as she responded, “That’s good, kid, just what I like to hear. Look, we’re short-staffed and already behind schedule. Chris is still out on vacation and Donna called in today. I’m gonna need you to shadow DiNozzo and help move him along wherever we need him to be throughout the day. It’s the only way we can make up some time. I’d ask someone else but these bitches are in heat today and they’d spend more time trying to chat him up than do their job. But I can count on you, right, McGee?”

“Oh, well yeah! Yeah, of course! Yeah, yeah, sure, just…of course, anything!”

Marla cut off his effusions without batting an eye, “Good, kid, that’s good. Look, you still gotta make sure your stuff gets taken care of, I can get Gia to do most of it but it’s up to you to double check. And you’re gonna be playing star wrangler all day, I promise you. He goes nowhere for anything; whatever he needs, you get it for him or you get somebody to bring it. It’s your job to get him where he needs to be then get him outta there in good time -- no matter how much the vultures are circling to try to keep him around, you got it?”

Tim tried to be more succinct this time. “Yes, got it, definitely.”

“Alright kid, here’s the schedule and a headset. I want regular updates when you move him and you do whatever it takes to keep everybody on track. He should be finishing up with hair now, you go get him over to wardrobe and on my set fast as you can. Get goin’ kid, you do good work today.”

Marla was gone in an instant and Tim took off, trying not to fumble the clipboard and headset she’d handed him. The headset was on his head and the clipboard was tucked into the crook of his arm by the time he arrived in the overfull dressing room. Tim tried to batten down his nerves and project the appearance of someone who knew what the hell he was doing.

“Excuse me, Mr. DiNozzo?”

And then it happened, the full force of those bright green eyes and dazzling smile were turned on him and Tim was sure that he fainted. He had to have, it was the only way to explain the vertigo and lightheadedness, except that he was still standing and looking into that beautiful face.

“Please, call me Tony.”

When he thought back on the day’s events later on, he would realize that this was the moment when he made a choice. This Tony in front of him was real, not a life-sized figment of his fantasies. There would be time later for losing himself in fan boy daydreams (and yes, for jerking off, of course), but this was not it. Now was the time to do the job he was given and make the day go as smoothly as possible for his charge.

“Hi, I’m Tim McGee. I’ll be shadowing you today to keep you on schedule and get you where you need to be. Anything at all you need, you let me know and I’ll take care of it.”

Tony’s grin got even wider, if it were possible. “Well then, Tim McGee, it is very good to meet you. Tell me, where exactly do I need to be right now?”

“Um, right now I need to take you over to wardrobe, get you ready for the first set-up.”

“Alright ladies, it’s been fun,” he addressed his adoring crowd as he stood, “I’m sure I’ll see most of you again before the day is done. You’re all miracle workers, I’ve never looked so good.”

Tim fought not to roll his eyes as nearly ten grown women practically swooned, but he couldn’t object because Tony walked as he talked and with very little herding at all on his part they were soon moving through the corridor to get to wardrobe.

“So, Tim McGee, is this how you always spend your days, shepherding unruly models from one room to another?”

“Um no, actually. I’m just an intern but there’s a couple of people out and Marla asked me to take care of you today.”

Tony’s eyes crinkled at the corners and he rubbed his hands together in glee. “A newbie then, all my very own to break in! I’m off my game today, I should have been able to tell you’re brand new. If you squeaked any more I’d have to grease you.”

The words could have been mocking but everything in Tony’s tone of voice and facial expression said teasing, so Tim laughed along.

Tony paused just a few steps from the door clearly marked ‘Wardrobe’ and Tim stopped to face him.

“Are you up for the job? You think you can take care of me? I’d offer to be a good little sheep but to be honest, I’m more likely to cause some trouble along the way.”

Tim laughed softly and looked at Tony with a grin, “I promise you I’ll handle everything. Anything you need today, just let me know and I’m your man.”

Something changed in Tony’s expression then in a way Tim couldn‘t identify, the mischief overtaken by something more intense; Tony looked him over appraisingly for a long moment, and Tim had to fight the urge to fidget. When Tony finally spoke, his voice was in a slightly lower register.

“That’s real good news, Tim McGee.”

Tim stood rooted to the spot and watched him saunter away. He wasn’t sure what had just happened, but whatever it was, it had sent his temperature up by a good ten degrees.

 

 

So many things could have gone wrong, but for the most part they didn’t. It had been disconcerting in the beginning to have Marla in his ear suddenly asking for a status, but other than that, Tim had taken to his impromptu mission well. It was the most he’d ever learned on this internship, even if it was more about the ebb and flow of assignments instead of the technical aspects of photography, but beggars can’t be choosers so he’d take what he could get. Marla had been quietly complimentary of his work, which was another plus. 

Tony was fantastic, of course. Every bit as genuinely charming and likeable as had been reported and ever the consummate professional in front of the camera on set. With all their efforts they had made up for the initial 45 minute delay, though no one would have objected to more time ogling Tony DiNozzo up close and personal.

Between takes, Tony continued to banter with Tim, his tone playful and mischievous. He’d spent the first hour always addressing Tim by his full name until he’d jokingly pointed out that “just ‘Tim’ was fine.”

Tony smirked and hooked an arm over his shoulder, wagging his finger gently as though imparting great wisdom. “Ah, but one should strive never to be ‘just’ anything. Still, your point is valid and I’d be happy to call you Tim.”

And from then on he did, always addressing Tim by his first name in the company of others. But in their moments traversing hallways or when Tony spoke too low for anyone else to hear, he’d developed a litany of nicknames for him: Newbie, Bambi, Little One, Shepherd Boy (or its diminutive form ‘Shep’), McCaretaker, McIntern, and so on.

Rather than become offended by the monikers, they made Tim smile, pleased to be noticed by someone so very notable himself. The first time Tony had called him Bambi, Tim instantly flushed red and Tony crowed in pleasure. The names which made Tim blush were of course the most oft repeated.

The last set up of the day was dominated by a very large bed with big fluffy pillows and pristine white sheets. Tony was meant to look like he’d just woken up, happy and alluring and gorgeous. It was funny to watch the hair stylists agonize over how to give him the perfect tousled look. Tim could tell Tony was frustrated when he’d gone quiet and shut his eyes while they worked. Finally they accomplished an image they were all content with and Tony popped out of the chair, eager to move on to the next station. Personally, Tim thought he could have achieved the same look by rubbing wet hands through Tony’s hair for a few seconds, but the point was moot. He shared his thought with Tony anyway and got a halfhearted glare and a poke in the ribs for his trouble.

A few minutes ago, Marla had pulled Tim aside (somewhere in the middle of Tony’s ‘bed makeup’ and ‘bed hair’ looks being applied) and given him a rundown of his last few assignments for the day. He’d tried to school his reaction when he was assigned this next task but he doubted he’d completely hidden his amazement. The photographer wanted to paint a specific image, Marla explained, of Tony as the height of approachable masculinity. They were looking for him to damn near glow, which meant that not only would he be showing a lot of skin, but it was Tim’s job to oil him up for the shoot.

Oil. Him. Up.

Yes, really.

They swung through wardrobe to pick up his ‘outfit’ as such, just a pair of black boxer brief shorts. From there, they went up to a different set than the one they’d been using. This one had windows and natural sunlight to enhance the shot. Tim gave him a few minutes privacy to put on the shorts and eyed the bottle in his hand warily. For some reason Marla had explained to him that it was a combination of coconut and sweet almond oils, a mixture meant to give Tony’s skin a glossy finish. (“We want him to glow, not look like a grease monkey, got it kid?”)

Tony opened the door to let Tim into the dressing room and he froze. His eyes raked over what seemed like miles of gorgeous sun kissed skin. When his eyes finally made it back to Tony’s face, he found the other man looking at him with a smile that was both cocky and fond.

“C’mon, McOilChange, time’s a-wastin. Get in here and get to work!”

Tim focused on steadying his shaking hands as he stepped in and closed the door behind him.

“Where do you want me, Shep?”

‘Well that didn’t help,’ Tim thought wryly to himself.

“Um, you just stay in the middle there and I’ll grab that chair and uhhhh, yeah, let’s do that.”

Tim pulled the chair he’d spied against the wall to stand off to the side of them and set his things on it within easy reach. ‘Don’t over think this, just do your job.’ After a fortifying sigh, he began with Tony’s shoulders, squeezing the oil into his palm and then smoothing it out over warm olive-toned skin. He worked in silence, trying to moderate his breathing while at the same time trying to commit the experience to memory. Touching Tony felt so good. The muscles just under his skin practically vibrated with reserved strength. His body radiated heat and as the fragrant oils met his skin and melded with his own natural scent, the room filled with an aroma that made Tim’s senses go haywire.

Tony remained quiet as well. Just when Tim’s brain registered the silence and began to wonder if Tony was frustrated with him, he spoke.

“You got real nice hands, Newbie. Soft, but they’re strong, too.”

Tim could only murmur a soft thanks in response. By now he’d moved in front of Tony, studiously avoiding his eyes as his hands dragged over the other man’s pecs and abs methodically, making sure he was covered in oil.

He finished his torso and knelt down in front of Tony. The feel of his powerfully muscled thighs was nearly Tim’s undoing. He continued to work as he struggled for his composure.

“You look good down there.”

Tim looked up at that, disbelieving that those soft words in that husky tone of voice were really for him.  
But Tony’s gaze was locked on his face and the tight underwear he had on didn’t hide much of anything.

“Yeah?” Tim replied dumbly.

Tony smiled as he answered, briefly brushing his fingers through Tim’s short hair. “Yeah.”

Tim bit his lip and blushed deeply all over as he went back to rubbing oil onto Tony, occasionally glancing up shyly to take a peek at Tony’s face. Finally he worked his way around to the back of Tony’s legs, rubbing the oil in longer, surer strokes.

“You know, people usually have to take me to dinner before they get to cop a feel like this.”

Nearly done, Tim answered distractedly, “I’m good for it.”

“Woah, Bambi’s got balls, I like it!”

Finished, Tim stood and his brain caught on to what he‘d said just a moment earlier. “Huh? Oh, yeah, well I just meant-”

Tony crowded him then, speaking into his ear so close he could feel the warm puffs of air move across it. “Oh, I know exactly what you meant, Bambi.” He lingered there a moment longer before crossing the room and opening the door, exiting toward the set. Tim followed soon after, in a state of shock and more than a little aroused.

 

 

Watching Tony pose for the camera in the skimpy black underwear was pure torture…which he’d happily repeat any day of the week. The bright light and white sheets were the perfect counterpoints to his deeply tanned skin. Tim’s occasional glances around the room showed that he wasn’t the only one admiring the way the shorts hugged his toned ass and cupped his nicely sized cock.

Tim watched him act out a range of emotions, but his favorite was seeing him playfully romping on the bed with his trademark smile shining bright on his face. He caught Tony looking at him more than once as well. Tim’s state of mind could best be described as confusion. Tony had been friendly to him all day, but the man was friendly towards everyone. He wouldn’t say that Tony had taken a special interest in him either, they’d essentially been assigned to one another and just gotten on well from there. 

But what happened in the room certainly went beyond friendliness. There was definite flirtation going on and in the most sexually charged way Tim could recall ever experiencing. But that didn’t necessarily mean that Tony was interested in him, did it? He’d had his hands all over the man, touching everything not covered by the short briefs he wore, it wasn’t unfathomable that his body would respond. Perhaps Tony was the sort who was just comfortable with his sexuality and he’d made light of his arousal just to diffuse the tension. Not to mention how much he enjoyed making Tim blush, maybe he’d picked on Tim’s desires and teased him just to see his reaction. It certainly didn’t mean anything. 

Did it?

Once all the pictures had been taken, Tony stood unashamed of his undressed state as he made small talk with the photographer and Marla. Tim had offered him a robe for form’s sake, but it just ended up clasped in Tony’s hand instead of draped over his body. Marla stepped away after a few minutes and moved over to join Tim.

“Ya did good under pressure today, McGee. Kept your cool and got the job done. I figured you’d be a good fit but you handled it even better than I expected.”

“Thanks Marla. I just tried to do my best.”

“Went real well, kid. You can expect to see more work comin your way goin forward, promise you that.”

“I’ll look forward to it, thanks.”

She stepped away then and Tim saw that Tony had finished his conversation as well; he’d finally put the robe on and was standing there patiently. Waiting for him. 

Tim didn’t hesitate to join him. “Ready to go?” 

Tony nodded in response and they began to make their way through the halls again. Tim didn’t want the day to end, it’d been so good in every way. “It was really great meeting you and working with you today. You said you were a trouble-maker, but you honestly made this so much easier for me. So…I just wanted to say thanks.”

“Day’s still young, Newbie-san. Plenty of time for mischief making.”

Tim shook his head and laughed as they arrived at the dressing room. “I guess this is goodbye then, unless you need me to get you anything.”

“So you’re reneging on our deal?”

“What deal? We had a deal?”

“Weren’t you the one who said you were good for dinner? Told you, I don’t let just anybody feel me up like that.”

Tim could feel his jaw drop and his eyes bug out. “You were serious? I thought you were just playing around,” he spluttered.

Tony graced him with a knowing smile, “I’m calling for my car now, meet you outside in 15, Bambi.”

 

 

As he sat across from Tony in the car, Tim’s mind raced, trying to figure out how he’d ended up here of all places. Part of him wanted to just accept it as good fortune and go with the flow. But Timothy McGee had never been a go with the flow kind of guy. He didn’t understand just how all of this had come to pass and until he figured it out, he wouldn’t be able to put the puzzle down.

“C’mere, little one.”

He looked up at the sound of Tony’s voice and saw him gesturing to the spot next to him, facing the driver.

“I can hear your mind whirring from over here. You’re gonna break something, thinking that hard. C’mere.”

Obediently, he shifted across. Tony rested a hand on his knee, his fingers curving over to the inside; the other hand found its way to the back of his neck. “Tell me what I can do to help you relax, little one.”

Tim was sure the tips of his ears were red. “Ummm, not this.”

Tony laughed softly, and oh how that sound, low and right next to his ear, went straight to Tim’s groin. He wasn’t sure if Tony could tell or if he was just interested in making Tim blush even brighter but he tightened his grip on Tim’s knee for a few seconds. He relaxed it only to use the pads of his fingers to rub the inside of his thigh. “Why are you so tense?”

“I don’t know what I’m doing here.” Tim hated the whiny quality of his voice sometimes.

“Very deep philosophical question there, Bambi. No wonder your brain’s about to explode.”

“No, I mean I don’t know why I’m here, like in this car.”

“Silly. Car’s taking us to dinner.”

“Dinner.”

“Yes, dinner. The meal that generally follows lunch, is usually consumed in the early evening, some cultures refer to it as supper. That dinner.”

Tim smiled weakly as his brain went into overdrive. Rationally, he knew if this same conversation had played out with some young professional he’d met in a bar, he’d be certain that it was a come on. But he wasn’t dealing with just anyone! He may have displayed an amiable, down to earth demeanor all day, but Tony DiNozzo was still one of the hottest celebrities around. No way he would actually be interested in the PA assistant he‘d been roped with for the day.

Tim really wished he could adopt a wait-and-see attitude, but it wasn‘t in his character. He knew his mind would continue to run around in circles until he had a clearer understanding. “What’s the plan here, Tony? We have dinner then go our separate ways?”

“Maybe.” Tony shrugged nonchalantly which only made Tim huff softly in frustration. 

“Tony, I don’t get this. I need to know what you’re looking for here because I can’t figure it out and I just can’t function like that.”

His frustration ramped up when Tony smiled at his obvious distress, but he was quickly grounded by the firm grip at the back of his neck.

“Our deal was for dinner, Tim, so that’s the only thing that’s for certain. Beyond that, we can do whatever we want. So if you wanna be on your way after dinner, then that’s your choice, it’s okay if that’s what you wanna do.” He looked into McGee’s eyes as he spoke, his gaze serious, voice quiet and kind. “That okay with you?”

Tim found himself nodding mutely in response. Tony’s hand relaxed, releasing the grip, fingertips moving to gently stroke the fine hairs at the nape of Tim’s neck. He shifted smoothly into Tim’s space, lips just millimeters away from his, green eyes bright and flecked with more gold than he’d ever realized before seeing him so close.

“This okay too, little one?” 

Soft wisps of breath ghosted across Tim’s lips and he’d barely nodded again before Tony’s mouth fused to his own. Tim had never been kissed like this before in his life. Tony’s hand had moved up to cradle his head as he kissed the younger man slowly and thoroughly. Tim felt like he was being cared for, but there was nothing sweet about the kiss. Gentle as it was, it was intensely sexualized, filthy even, Tony’s tongue making promises that had Tim moaning softly in anticipation.

He whimpered when Tony pulled away and the mental fog cleared after a few seconds had passed; he realized that the car had come to a stop and he looked at his surroundings in confusion.

“Tony, why are we at a hotel?”

“That’s where dinner is.”

 

Tim leaned on the ledge of the balcony and nursed a beer as he looked out at the soft pinks stretching out over the sky as the sun began to set over the city. 

When Tony had ushered him through the hotel earlier, he’d barely had time to protest that he wasn’t dressed for the hotel restaurant before the Italian chided him that they would not be eating in the restaurant. Instead, they’d headed up to what he soon realized was Tony’s room, and the room service menu had been handed to him with a playful flourish.

Dinner had been consumed at the table nestled into the far corner of the balcony. The food had been delicious, the wine rich, the decadent flavors then chased with a finishing beer that was both cold and crisp. Once Tim finally managed to curb his nervousness, the conversation and banter flowed as easily as they’d enjoyed on set earlier in the day.

It had been surprisingly easy to share his history with Tony when the older man had questioned his current career. Tim had always been deeply interested in science, and there had been no doubt that he would make it his vocation. Those plans had been derailed though, when he’d come out to his family his sophomore year of undergrad and his Navy father had vowed not to support his ‘deviant lifestyle’. Tim had changed his major and worked his butt off to manage the financial shortfall, making the best of things.

Tony had made the right sympathetic noises without using the trite clichés that people generally recycled in uncomfortable situations. He’d simply topped off Tim’s wine glass and continued on with the conversation. Of course, Tim had heard this story before, in interviews of the model he’d caught on TV, that Tony had met his first agent while confined to a hospital bed, recovering from knee surgery after a horrific accident on the football field in college. But sitting there on the balcony - Tony backlit by the afternoon sun, their feet resting on each other’s under the table - suddenly the story felt more personal and it was like hearing it for the first time.

“So I’m laying there,” he’d recounted, “very quietly starting to freak out, wondering what the hell I was gonna do with my life now that my pro sports dreams had just been blown to smithereens. And the guy next to me starts asking me if I’ve ever modeled, ever been approached by an agent, all this stuff that sounded crazy at the time. He’d just had a knee replacement done and it turns out he was an agent himself, and he convinced me to at least give it a shot. I don’t know what he saw in me either, all washed out and broken down as I must have looked in that ugly hospital gown.

No clue what I would have ended up doing if I hadn’t met him then. I think I’d started to settle on the idea of becoming a cop at that point.”

“Our paths probably wouldn’t have crossed, the geeky scientist and the jock cop.”

“Maybe. Maybe not. Stranger things have happened.”

Tim was startled from his musings when the man himself stepped behind him and looped an arm around his waist.

“Finished with your phone call? Everything good?”

“Mhmmm.” Tony replied while gently nuzzling the back of Tim’s neck, purposely letting his 5 o’clock shadow rasp over the sensitive skin. “You going home?”

Tim rested his beer on the ledge with a shaky hand. “Oh, um…I’ll stay if you want me to.”

Tony immediately shook his head, “not how this works. Gotta know what you want.”

“Do you want me to stay?”

Tony shrugged in that casual way that Tim was beginning to realize he hated. “Dinner’s over.”

Tim tamped down his annoyance to look past the blasé shrug and matching tone of voice, allowing the arm around his waist and the warm body pressed against his back to resonate through him. He gave the first answer that came to mind.

“What if I want dessert?”

Tony turned him around and pressed him against the balcony’s concrete ledge, regarding him with a cocky grin. “Thought you might, Bambi.”

It seemed that without Tim realizing it, Tony had conditioned him through the course of the day to respond positively to the nicknames that may have otherwise offended. He could feel his cheeks flame and his hips jerk forward. In no time at all, a corresponding predatory gleam came into Tony’s green eyes, just before he leaned in to plunder Tim’s mouth.

At first, Tim tried to match his intensity but then he felt something within himself give way to Tony’s obvious show of power. He melted into the hard body in sweet surrender, only to groan when Tony pulled his lips away.

“C’mon little one, keep your feet. There’s much more where that came from.”

He proved it by slipping his hand under Tim’s shirt, flat palm feeling the skin of his belly. “So soft,” he whispered, “knew you’d feel this good.” His hand inched higher till he could roll a hardened nipple between his fingertips. As if that weren’t enough, he amped up the sensory overload by nibbling at the shell of Tim’s ear and tracing it with a firm tongue. Tim thought he could climax just like that, with Tony’s hips pressed against his own - hot male at his front contrasting with the cold concrete at his back. He groaned from deep in his chest.

“That’s it, little one, let me know how good it feels.”

Tim gave himself over to the simple pleasures of Tony’s kiss, whimpering softly as warm hands teased out his most sensitive spots. Tony kept him out there for what felt like hours, grinding against each other and making out until the last of the sun set in the sky. By the time he finally pulled back, Tim was panting like he’d run a marathon. Tony led him back into the room and he could do nothing but follow.

“Anything I need today, you’re my guy, right?”

Tim moaned as much from Tony’s words as the hand palming his ass. Tony undressed the younger man while backing him up to the bed. He found himself laid out on the sheets totally nude, Tony hovering over him with all his clothes on. Warm hands seemed to cover every inch of him.

“Need this, Tim. Need to see you. Want to touch you all over just like you did me.” Tony’s voice oozed sex, raspy and soft. He dragged his hands methodically over Tim’s abs and thighs, drawing out quiet moans from the younger man. 

Tony laid out his clothed body against Tim’s naked one, pressing him into the mattress and rocking over him. Tim cried out at the feel of rough fabric scratching against his overheated skin, the sound swallowed up in a passionate kiss.

“Gonna take care of all my needs, hmm? Make sure I get everything I want. You have any idea how much I want? Bet you had no clue. Gonna show you though. You want that, little one? Want me to show you?”

“Yes, want it, please,” Tim panted through his moans, body arching off the bed, hands gripping Tony tightly at the waist.

Tony sat up and straddled his hips. He slipped two fingers into Tim’s mouth and he began to suck at them instinctively. Tony slid them back and forth, eyes darkening as he watched. “That what you like, Bambi? Or you want something else instead?”

Tim shuddered out a deep moan, and he looked up at Tony with a pleading expression though he never stopped swirling his tongue around the long digits. Tony grinned as he pulled his fingers away, backing up and bringing Tim along until he had him sitting at the edge of the bed. He stood in front of him and slowly stripped his shirt off. Tim thought he looked even sexier than he had earlier in the dressing room, now that he knew this was all for him.

The zipper of his jeans was slowly drawn down next, the two sides pulled apart to reveal the same tight black briefs. Tony used one hand to thread fingers through Tim’s hair while the other pulled his hard cock out from the low riding waistband of his underwear. It was thick and pulsing, the tip glistening with precum. Tony held it out to him and murmured huskily, “Show me what those pretty lips can do.”

Tim latched onto his dick like a man starved, tongue twisting around the head. He was overwhelmed by the taste and scent of his partner - a spicy sweet musk that made his own cock twitch in appreciation.

“Fuck yes, that’s it. Knew you’d love this.” Tony pushed his hips forward and Tim let him, lips stretching around his girth, tip of his tongue rubbing against the underside. “Gonna come down your throat and not let you cum til I’m hard again and pounding into you.”

‘Yes, please,’ Tim thought, gripping Tony’s thighs tighter and doubling his efforts, bobbing on his length and letting the tip hit the back of his throat. 

“Oh fuck. You like that, yeah?” Tony groaned as Tim worked him over. He looked down and saw the long lashes resting on his pale skin, swollen lips wrapped tight around his cock, cheeks hollowed out and jaw flushed red where his zipper kept rubbing into his skin.

Tim looked up just then, eyes wide and dark. He took in the man standing over him and moaned around his erection. The vibrations were the last straw that set Tony off, he came hard down Tim’s throat with a shout. Tim couldn’t get enough. Now that he knew what the other man tasted like, all he wanted was more. Tony let him keep suckling and licking his softening member until the tremors in his legs subsided. He pushed Tim off gently and finally shed the last of his clothes.

They crawled back on the bed and Tony dragged him close, hands immediately feeling him up again. Without Tony’s cock to focus on, it registered that he was painfully hard and he tried to arch up to get some precious friction but Tony evaded him.

“Shhhhh, little one. Relax.” He interspersed his whispered words with kisses to his neck and jaw, even stopping to suck at the point of his chin. “It’s gonna be a while before you get to come.”

“Tony, please,” Tim pleaded.

Wordlessly, Tony crawled on top of him, reaching for his hands and stretching them up over his head. He kept them there and used his position to keep Tim’s hips pressed to the bed as well, immobilizing him. He focused on marking Tim’s perfect skin.

It felt as though his eyes had taken permanent residence in the back of his head. Tim couldn’t recall ever feeling so much pleasure, or so much torture for that matter. He tried to distract himself by focusing on the harsh sound of his own breathing but Tony’s kisses and hard body pressing into him were not to be ignored. He was aching for his touch.

“Please Tony, please fuck me, make me come.”

Tony growled into his neck and bit his jugular. He soothed the spot with broad strokes of his tongue. “You’re gorgeous like this, on edge, waiting for me.” He parted Tim’s thighs and trailed kisses down his chest before settling in at his pelvis. He bit down hard at the juncture of his hip and Tim reared up off the bed with a loud yell.

He kissed his way back up and zeroed in on Tim’s nipples, alternating wet kisses back and forth until Tim was thrashing around on the mattress, nearly sobbing as he begged for relief. Of course Tony showed no mercy.

“Doing so good. Know you can handle this. Been giving me what I want all day.” He reached into the nightstand and pulled out lube and a condom, but Tim was too senseless to notice his actions. He wasn’t aware of anything beyond his own body. Tony eased a slick finger inside him and Tim was so eager that he quickly accepted another. He was rewarded with a deep kiss and the feel of Tony’s reawakened cock pushing into his hip.

Tim was on fire. If he had to gasp any harder to take a breath he would probably pass out. He dug his heels into the mattress and started thrusting onto Tony’s fingers, wordlessly begging for more. Tony obliged with a third finger and Tim contorted his body so that he could push back even harder. Words were beyond him at this point. His body practically vibrated with need. He could only let out a variety of gasps and moans in increasing volume. Tim’s cock was hard enough to cut granite, copiously leaking onto his belly.

Finally - FINALLY - Tony slid on the condom, slicked up his cock and switched out his fingers, pressing steadily inside him. Tim wrapped his long legs up high around Tony’s waist. Tony bottomed out and he saw stars. He stopped there and Tim cried out for him to move. He chuckled roughly - the bastard chuckled! - but he didn’t waste any more time, quickly getting into a rhythm of pounding into Tim hard.

“So fucking hot,” he told him between grunts. “Want to keep on fucking you. Hold on for me. Just a little longer. Know you can do it.”

Tim was shouting nonstop, tears actually leaking from the corners of his eyes but he still angled his hips to accept his cock. Tony kept murmuring to him how good he felt, how hot and tight he was, how sexy he looked laid out for his pleasure. Then Tony shifted and suddenly he was hitting Tim’s prostate on every stroke. He wrapped his large hand around Tim’s cock and dragged it along with a tight fist.

“Come for me, Bambi.”

Tim screamed, his body convulsing as his orgasm hit, his cock pulsing out cum in strong jets that landed as high up as his chin. He was totally insensate, completely blissed out and he watched Tony continue to thrust into him from his orgasmic haze. His skin was flushed, dripping sweat and he was absolutely beautiful. It didn’t matter how out of it he was, when Tony shuddered out his orgasm, Tim knew he’d remember the look on his face forever.

Tony collapsed over him and Tim slid his legs down till they hooked around his calves. They were both hot and sticky, bodies shiny with sweat and streaked with cum. Usually Tim would have been anxious to move and clean up but right now this was perfect. His arms were weak but he wrapped them around Tony and held onto him with whatever strength he had.

Eventually Tony tilted his head up to nibble his earlobe; Tim couldn’t help it, he giggled. Soon they were both laughing softly and holding each other close.

 

 

Tony was the one who got out of bed for the washcloths to clean them up and Tim passed out the moment Tony had curled up behind him.

He woke up a few hours later to the feel of a hard cock pressed against his ass while Tony stroked his balls with his fingertips. He was hot and ready in no time and they had sex again, quick and dirty the second go-round.

After a quick clean-up, Tony had spooned up behind him again and pulled him against his body. He nuzzled into Tim’s sweaty hair and whispered, “get some sleep, little one.”

Tim was drowsy but he couldn’t help but asking, “why you call me that, and Bambi and stuff?”

Tony grinned at his drunk sounding sleepy-talk. “There’s something about you, this sweet and innocent side. Keeps me on my toes. Can’t always decide between protecting it or trying to defile it.”

Tim hummed with a dopey smile on his face. “More defiling in the morning, then?”

“Mhmm. Sleep now, defile you again later.”


End file.
